I Hate That I Love You
by tbabytheninja
Summary: This is Joker's first time getting locked into Arkham Asylum, and he can't stand it. He plans on getting out of there at all costs, but that all changes when he meets his new psychologist. He starts to feel emotions he can't even begin to understand, and he absolutely hates it. Characters based on Arkham Origins.
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate That I Love You **

**Chapter 1**

The characters are portrayed in the story of Arkham Origins. I do not own any of them, they belong to DC.

The Joker was sitting in his newly given cell at Arkham Asylum thinking of only one thing. Breaking out of there. He didn't like the whole idea of spending all his time inside this confined room. It smelled like piss, and it was making him VERY unhappy.

"Oh someone please get me out! I didn't do anything wrong!" He said in a mockish innocent girl tone. Soon after he burst out laughing hysterically.

"Shut your fucking trap clown! No one wants to hear you!" The guard outside of his cell yelled at him. His laughing ceased and a sinister smiled appeared on the Jokers face.

"You know? You ought to laugh more, and learn to take a joke."

"Oh yeah? And look where that's gotten you. JOKER." He said smugly. Joker frowned.

"Are you mocking me?" Joker glared at him. The guard went even closer to his cell right in front of the joker's face.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. And what are you going to do about it JOKER?"

"This" Joker reached his arms out of the metal bars blocking them and grabbed the guards head smashing it repeatedly into the bars. He stopped when the guard had quit moving. There was a pool of blood streaming down the now dead guard's face. He laughed and then grabbed the cell keys from the man's pocket. He unlocked his cell and got out. Before he left he took the man's gun with him.

Joker was silently creeping around so he doesn't get caught, but unfortunately someone saw him. He grunted in annoyance.

"Stop where you are!" A guard came up to him with his gun pointed at him.

"I don't think I want to stop. I really would like to keep going in fact." He said in a taunting voice.

"If you don't stop I'll shoot!" Joker started to laugh. He quickly grabbed his gun and shot the guard straight in the head.

"Not if I shoot you first!" Joker then skipped down the hall like a little school boy. He turned a corner just to see not guards, but the whole fucking swat team aiming guns at him. He groaned.

"Why the hell can't I just get out of here!?" He laughed.

"Put your gun down Joker. And turn around with your hands behind your back!" One of the officers said. Joker sighed and threw his gun down and did what he was told. He didn't feel like getting shot at the moment.

One of the big guards came up and cuffed him very tightly, and pushed him all the way back to his cell. They threw him back in that piss smelling place he had just tried to escape from. He sighed. It was back to square one.

Harleen was in her office doing paperwork when a guard so suddenly came in.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Dr. Arkham has brought me to tell you that you need to go talk with one of our newer patients. He is to be assigned as your patient now."

"Who?"

"The Joker." Harleen froze.

_Why does Dr. Arkham assign me with the most psychotic person in this asylum? Is he trying to get me killed?_ She shook her head.

"Are you ok doctor? I can tell Arkham that you said no."

"No I'll do it. I just had to reassure myself. Thank you. You may leave." The guard nodded and then left the room. Harleen tapped her pen on the table a couple times and then sat up from her chair and then reluctantly left the office.

Harleen went into the criminal data room and tried to find 'The Joker's' file. She came upon his file and was surprised at how very empty it was. She saw his mug shot. He looked scary. She shivered, but then she made her way down to his information. No real name other than The Joker, no date of birth, no hometown, no parents, no other files of criminal records, no…nothing. Who was this guy? It's almost as if he doesn't exist. This so called file of his was not helping her at all.

The Joker was sitting on a sofa with a straight jacket on. He struggled to get out of it but the damn thing wouldn't budge. He was not happy. Not at all. He sighed and put his head back.

_So I have to sit here and wait for some lousy pathetic doctor to try and "cure" me? What a laugh! What will they accomplish? NOTHING! Ha!_ He mused to himself. He heard footsteps outside of the door. He turned his head when he heard it open. He saw a very attractive woman with blonde hair and blue eyes come in. She was VERY beautiful. And this was to be his new shrink? He was pleased.

"Hello Mr. Joker. My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I am now starting today your new doctor. Pleased to meet you." She gave him a friendly smile even though she was terrified. The joker gave her a very charming smile.

"I would absolutely love to shake your hand. But as you can see I'm a little…wrapped up at the moment. But the pleasure is all mine _Miss Quinzel__**." **_The way he said her name was frighteningly pleasant. She lightly shook her head and took a seat behind the desk that was directly in front of the Joker. She took out her clipboard and put the patient name and date on it, prepared to take notes if needed.

"Well now that we're acquainted how about we start off with some simple questions?" She asked very politely.

"I think that sound terrific!" Joker said with much enthusiasm.

"Alright. So what's your favorite color?"

"I would think it should be obvious by now. But if you must know Harley girl it's purple." He chuckled. Harleen was a little startled by the nick name he just gave her, but she refrained from calling him out.

"Okay. And how old are you?"

"Hmmm. I don't seem to remember. I've lost count."

"That's ok. How come you have created your persona as the joker?" She really wanted to know this one. Joker just smirked at her.

"I didn't really create the joker. The joker just seemed to come to me. Sweet Ol' Batsy threw me into a vat of chemicals at ace that made me look like this. The look of the clown. The Joker. And I just have evolved from there."

"That's very interesting. Thank you for sharing that with me Mr. Joker."

"Anything for you Ms. _Quinzel_" He winked at her. Harleen blushed and looked away. Joker took notice of her embarrassment.

_She's so innocent. So pure. Oh how I will enjoy breaking her mind. Clawing my way through that pretty little head of hers. I'll make sure that I do._

"You're so far away doc. Why don't you come sit by me?" He said seductively. Harleen felt her sweat drop. But she got up and made her way over to the sofa and sat on the far side from the Joker. She didn't want to anger him.

"Is this better Mr. Joker?" She said in almost a whisper. Joker just smiled and scooted over next to her.

"Absolutely Miss Quinn. This gives me a better view of that pretty face of yours." Harleen was absolutely flattered.

_Why is he so sweet and charming?_ She took this chance to actually look at him. He had bright emerald green hair, a white complexion, and a very handsome face. But what really got her hooked to him was his eyes. Those mesmerizing green eyes that seemed like they were piercing through her very soul.

_He is so…tantalizing, and handsome….._

"Are you going to be staring at me all day doc? I don't mind really." She realized what she was doing and immediately got up and grabbed her things. Joker was a little puzzled by her actions. He didn't mean to scare her if that's what caused her reaction.

"Where are you going?" Joker asked after a minute of watching her. Harleen just knew that she had to go. She cannot be thinking these things about her patient.

"I-I have to go. I have other patients to attend to. Thank you for your time M-mistah J." She left soon afterwards with a dumbfounded joker.

_Did she just call me Mistah J? Oh how I love the way that sounds! Harley I'm already weaving my way in! _

Harley told the guard outside of the room to take joker back to his cell, and then she made her way back to her office. She sat in front of her desk and put hear head in her hands.

_Mistah J?! What the hell was I saying?! Oh God he probably thinks I like him or something. What am I going to do? Maybe he'll forget I said that by tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate That I Love You**

**Chapter 2**

Once again, I do not own the characters.

Harleen slammed her hand against the snooze button and groaned. She did not feel like going to work today. Not after her little slip up from yesterday. She looked at her alarm clock and looked at the time. It was 6:00 a.m.

"I might as well get up. Can't go back to sleep even if I try." She sighed and then got up to do her morning rituals.

Joker was in his cell coloring. Dr. Arkham had given him a sketch book and some pencils, markers, and crayons so he wouldn't get bored.

He started drawing pictures of people he had killed, and scribbled red jagged smiles on their faces. Once he was satisfied with his drawing he flipped the page and started doing a new one. At that moment he started to think about his Doctor. That beautiful, innocent doctor of his. He almost leaped with joy at the thought of meeting her again today.

Before he knew it he had drawn her to every last detail. Her blond hair in that pretty bun she kept it in, her outfit, her eyes, lips, everything. It looked really good. He stared at it for a moment and then closed his book. He then looked over to the entrance of his cell when he heard the door open. A guard came in.

"It's time for you to get your breakfast Joker. Let's go."

Joker got up from his bed and walked over to the guard and put his wrists out. The guard cuffed him and pushed him all the way to the cafeteria. When they arrived the guard uncuffed the Joker, and told him to go wait in line.

When the Joker got his tray he sat an empty table and examined his food.

_What the hell is this?_ He poked at it and then sighed. He began to eat that horrendous crap that was considered food.

Two men came up by the joker and sat by him. He looked them over and got back to his food. One of the men began to speak.

"You're a lucky bastard you know that?" The man said with a halfhearted frown.

"What do you mean I'm lucky?" Joker was perplexed, but kept a blank look.

"You know damn well why! You got that hot broad Harleen as your doctor. If she were my doctor I would be hittin that pretty ass of hers every session, and make her scream oh daddy!" He laughed out. The other guy was laughing right along with him.

Joker was enraged. He instantly flipped the table over and attacked the man. He jabbed a knife into his leg and punched him in the face with all the force he could produce. He had broken his nose badly and blood was spurting everywhere. When the man had fell, the Joker had started stomping furiously on his chest, face, and private area. All you heard were bones crushing. Before the Joker could attack again 2 huge guards came in and pulled him away. He was struggling against them.

"How dare you talk about her as if she's some toy! She's much more than that you useless sack of pathetic shit! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted out with intensity. The guards pushed him out of the cafeteria back into his cell and locked it up.

Joker was still shaking with anger. He growled out and started delivering blows to the wall repeatedly smashing his fists into the hard brick walls. When he was done his knuckles were cut up and bloody, but he didn't care. All he can think about now was Harley.

_Why the hell is she making me feel this way? What is she doing to me to make me feel these…these emotions!? This is ridiculous._

"What are you doing to me Harley?" He slid down the wall and hunched over. He felt drained. Very drained.

"It's probably because of these damndable emotions. And it's all HER fault." Joker then stared at the other wall at the other side of the room trying to think of anything. Anything but her.

Harleen arrived at work at 7:30 a.m. and made her way to her office. As soon as she started putting her things away someone knocked on her door. She sighed and said come in. A doctor walked in.

"Hello Dr. Quinzel, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Dr. Dye. Did you need anything?"

"Oh. This is for you. The Joker has been acting up today." He handed her a report. She reluctantly took it from him and looked it over. She gasped.

"Is he okay?" She asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes he is in his cell right now. But he has been refusing to talk to anyone for the past hour or so. Since you're here can you go check on him? He is your patient after all."

"Yes. I'll go right now. Thank you Doctor." She said.

The Doctor turned and left the room. Harleen looked for her clipboard and a pen then she too left her office.

When Harleen arrived at the Joker's cell there was a huge guard blocking the entrance. He glanced at her ID.

"You're his doctor right?" The guard asked. He had a very deep voice.

"Yes. I am. I have to speak to him right now about his behavior from earlier this morning."

The guard nodded and then unlocked the cell door. He then opened it for her.

"Just be careful doctor."

Harleen nodded and made her way inside. The guard closed the door behind her. When she walked inside she saw the Joker siting on the floor staring blankly ahead of him. He then turned his head and looked at her. He gave her a small smile.

"Hiya doc. Nice to see you again."

"Hey. Are you okay? I heard what happened today." She sat on the floor next to him. He looked at her and smirked.

"And what did you hear?" Harleen swallowed hard.

"I-I heard that you severely injured a man, and he almost died."

"I wish he would have." He said darkly.

"Why did you attack him Joker? What did he do to make you angry?"

Joker didn't reply. He just turned his head away from her. She gently put her hand on his arm, rubbing it in a slow motion.

"Joker please tell me." She asked again. Joker quickly turned towards her and started to yell.

"He degraded YOU. He talked about you as if you were some cheap whore! As if you were a toy! And I-And I SNAPPED! I was not going to stand by and talk about MY doctor like that." He yelled out to her.

Harleen looked at him shocked. She didn't know what to say. When she looked at him she saw that he was shaking. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. His shaking ceased and his breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you Joker." That's all she can really say. She was really grateful though. But as she was holding him she still felt him shaking. But not his body. His arms. She looked at his hands and gasped. His knuckles were cut up and blood was slightly coming out of it.

_How could I have not noticed that by now?_

"Oh my God! Joker your hands. What happened?" She grabbed his hands and examined them.

"You happened."

Harleen was confused.

"Excuse me?" Joker looked at her dead in the eye.

"You happened. Ever since you came into my life...all I can think about is YOU. You make me feel these-these things inside of me that I have never felt before, and I have no control over it. And I don't like it." He looked at her and then caressed her cheek.

"Why do you make me feel this way? What are you doing to me?" He inched closer to her face, and unconsciously Harleen did the same to his. As soon as their lips connected Harleen's heart went aflutter. And in her mind she felt as if everything in the world had just vanished and all that were left was the both of them.

The Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He then deepened the kiss. He kissed her with more fire, and more passion. The two were so engrossed in their session that they didn't even hear the front door of the cell open.

"What the hell?!" The large guard who was previously in front of the cell came in.

Harleen quickly retracted her lips from the Joker and turned her head towards the guard. She didn't even know how to explain her situation to him. She just huddled even closer to the Joker as if to hide. He kept his hold tight on her.

"Dr. Quinzel what the hell are you doing!? He's your patient! And not to mention a fucking psychopath!" He immediately grabbed his radio and called in for back up.

"I'm getting you out of here doctor." The guard reached for Harleen but the Joker brought her closer to him.

"You're not taking her away from me." He said in a dark tone.

The guard was not having it. He went over to them and snatched Harleen right from the Joker's arms and into the guard's chest. Joker was pissed. He stood up and went to attack him but the guard had punched him in the face leaving him with a busted lip. He fell and his head smacked hard against the floor leaving him dizzy. Harleen squeaked out.

"You bastard! Leave him alone!"

She punched and smacked against the guards chest but he didn't budge. She then kicked him where it hurts and he hunched over cupping his private area. She instantly ran over to the Joker. She sat him up and he groaned. She held his head in her arms. At that moment two other guards ran into that room. They instantly went up to Harley and literally pried her off of the Joker. She yelling and screaming.

"Let me go you assholes! Let me be next to him!" The guards paid no mind to her screaming.

They had pushed her all the way to an empty cell that was far away from the Joker's and locked her in there. She sat on the floor and started crying.

"Ms. Quinzel, Dr. Arkham will be in here shortly to talk." The men soon left and Harley was left in the cold cell dreading what was to come. But all she could think about was the Joker.

_Please…Please be okay…_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hate That I Love You**

**Chapter 3**

I do not own.

Harleen was shaking. Dr. Arkham had just entered the cell and was now standing in front of her. She didn't know what to say so she waited for him to speak. He sighed and then rubbed his temples.

"Harleen my dear… How did it come to this?" He asked her. Harleen shook her head fanatically.

"Dr. Arkham I'm so sorry! I-I." Dr. Arkham cut her off.

"Save it! I don't need your excuses! Harleen what you did was unacceptable. I mean really! Committing acts of intimacy with your patient! You're our best psychoanalysis in this asylum and then you go and do something like this? If you haven't noticed by now this is a high class facility you're working in, and I only have the superlative. You my dear have fallen. Completely fallen. Your fired Ms. Quinzel and I want all of your things gone by the end of today." Dr. Arkham had sharply turned to leave but Harleen ran up and grabbed his arm. She began sobbing.

"Please Dr. Arkham! This job is all I have and I can't lose it! (_Or him) _Please give me another chance!"

"I don't give second chances Ms. Quinzel. You of all people should've known that by now." He tore his arm away from her hold and walked out of the cell. Harleen was devastated. She fell to the floor and started crying.

_What am I going to do? I've lost my job, my passion, my joy, my Joker. I'll never be able to see him again. He's been so kind to me, and I just started to feel for him, and now I can't even see him…_

Harleen sluggishly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt like she had a huge hole in her chest and it made her numb inside. She then slowly went back to her office and started to put everything away.

Joker opened his eyes and groaned as a huge headache came onto him. He had stiches on a huge gash on his head. He looked around and saw that he was strapped in the medical ward of the asylum. A doctor was sitting on a chair typing away on his computer. The doctor turned his head his way.

"You're awake Mr. Joker. How are you feeling?" He asked like he wasn't even concerned at all. Joker grunted in annoyance.

"I feel like getting out of here. I want to talk to MY doctor right now."

The doctor just laughed at him. He scowled.

"What is so funny? Come on. I want in on your little joke."

"You think we would actually send that dumb ass blonde Harleen in here, after that little incident that we found both of you in? Are you really that stupid? And for all we know…" The doctor walked up to him.

"You will never see that woman again."

Joker growled out and tried to heave his body off of the restraints holding him down. The doctor started laughing at him again. Joker then used all of his strength he could muster and tore out of the restraints. The doctor immediately stopped laughing and started walking backwards trying to stay away from the Joker. He started shaking.

"L-look Joker I was just kidding okay? Just l-let me go" He said in panic. Joker wasn't listening though. He walked over to the doctor and grabbed his throat constricting all of his oxygen.

"You think I would actually let you go after what you just said? You just mocked and humiliated me, and called MY Harley stupid!" He then slammed the doctor's head into the counter behind him and instantly threw him to the ground. The doctor moaned in pain.

"P-please stop! I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry!" The doctor cried out.

The Joker then began to kick him furiously. The doctor pleaded again but the Joker continued to kick him wildly all over his body. When the Joker was done the doctor was nothing but a bloody heap on the ground. He was still alive though, and this was something the Joker would not allow.

Joker began to make his way over to the computer and grabbed the heavy monitor. He then turned and walked back over to the doctor who was now crying, and choking on his own blood. The Joker started laughing manically. He then began to smash the doctor's head with the monitor vigorously. With his last and final hit the Joker managed to crack his skull open. Blood began to pour over and spread across the floor. Joker then threw the monitor into the wall smashing that into pieces. He glanced at the dead doctor.

"No one bad talks me, or Harley and gets away with it. _No one._"

He then dug in the doctor's lab coat and took out his key card. He then turned and left the room.

"Don't worry Harley. I'm coming for you."

Harley had finished putting her belongings into a box. She sighed as she looked at the empty room that used to be her office.

"I guess this is it then."

She picked up the box and started to leave. When she opened the door she bumped into someone causing her to drop her box. Everything came out of it. She looked up and saw Dr. Dye. He started to bend down and pick her things up.

"I'm sorry Dr. Quinzel. I didn't mean to startle you." When he was finished he stood up and gently handed her the box. He smiled at her.

"N-no it's okay. And I'm…I'm not a doctor anymore. I got fired today…" She looked down in shame. Dr. Dye looked at her in sympathy.

"Oh. I apologize. I kind of forgot about that. I came to say goodbye to you before you left."

"Thank you doctor. I appreciate you coming to do such a kind thing." She smiled at him. He then pulled out a card and handed it to her.

"This is my cell number. If you ever need someone to talk to promise to call me ok?" Harley blushed. And put the card carefully into her pocket.

"I will. Thank you again doctor."

"It's Richard."

"Well thank you Richard." She then turned and walked away from him.

Harley sat in her car just thinking.

_How could my life just crumble down into oblivion in just one day? I would just LOVE to blame the Joker but I can't. He was the first person to ever stick up for me throughout my whole life. I think I…I think I'm actually in love with him._

At that thought she smiled. But that smile instantly fell.

_But I can never see him again so long as he's locked up in Arkham. _

Harley then continued her lonely drive back to her apartment.

Joker had managed to randomly find his clothes in a locker and instantly put them on. He was determined to get out of there tonight. He previously killed a guard and stole his gun. He was prepared, but first he had to find Harley.

The Joker had turned a corner and was introduced with a doctor. The doctor started breathing rapidly and it looked like he was about to yell but the Joker raised his gun and pointed it at him, shutting him up instantly.

"If you make even the slightest sound I will blow your fucking head off."

He then walked over to the doctor and went behind him, putting the gun to his head.

"I want you to find me a file on Dr. Harleen Quinzel. If you even think to try anything I'll kill you."

The doctor turned his head a little so he can look at the Joker.

"What do you want with Harleen?" He instantly regretted asking. He got hit across the head with the gun leaving his head throbbing with pain.

"Do NOT ask any questions! Just shut the hell up and find the damn file!" He pushed his gun harder into his head causing the doctor to walk.

They had made had walked all the way over to the file room. The Joker threw the doctor into the room and aimed his gun at him.

"Hurry up and find her file. As you can obviously see I need to get out of here."

The doctor fanatically went to the Q section and instantly found Harleen's file. He was reluctant to pull it out but in fear for his life he pulled it out. He handed the file to the Joker.

"Here take it. Just don't kill me."

The Joker snatched the file from his hands and flipped it open looking over her information, her address is particular. When he found it he smirked and closed the folder. His gaze then made its way down to the doctor. He then held out his gloved hand.

"Give me your ID."

The doctor took off his ID clipped on his shirt and handed it to the Joker. The Joker skimmed at it and then stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"I won't kill you. But if I start having police or anyone for that matter trying to bring me back here I _will_ kill you. Do you understand…Dr. Dye?

"Yes, yes I promise I won't tell!"

Joker smiled darkly at him and then smashed his head into the wall very hard, knocking him out instantly. He stood up and then made his way towards the door. He surveyed the area and found and luckily for him found a nearby exit.

"Oh I am soooo getting out of here today!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hate That I Love You**

**Chapter 4**

Once again I do not own any of the characters.

Harley began to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed how bright it was in the room. She popped up from her bed quickly and looked at her alarm clock. It was 8:15. She was going to get ready but then reality hit her.

"I almost forgot that I have no job…"

She got up and went to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and rinsed it off, and then slowly applied toothpaste. She then began to brush her teeth. After a minute she heard very loud banging on her front door. Out of surprise she had dropped her brush in the sink. She wiped her mouth off with a towel and left the bathroom

The knocking occurred once again but louder this time. Harleen threw on her robe and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"I have a special delivery for Ms. Quinzel."

Harleen cracked the door open and saw a very large man holding a heavy long box. It was almost as tall as him. Harleen pulled open the whole door, and then pointed at an empty spot on the wall.

"Just lean it up against the wall right here."

The man struggled because of the weight of the box but managed to put it in the spot. He then immediately left afterwards as if trying to get away. Harleen was confused. She walked to the door and yelled out to the retreating man.

"Thank you!"

She shook her head and then closed the door. She looked over at the box.

_I wonder what's in it. It's really big._

She went in the kitchen and got a knife, then made her way over to the box again. She stuck the knife into the tape sealing and kept pushing the knife all the way down until there was an opening. When she was done she put the knife on the table behind her and went back to the box. Harleen started to push the door flaps of the box apart, and what she saw inside stopped her heart in that moment. She started breathing rapidly. She was not expecting this.

"Hey Harls."

The Joker tore himself out of the box and then proceeded to dust himself off. He then looked up at Harleen who was still staring at him. Tears started to fill in her eyes. The Joker went up to her and pulled her to his chest. He then felt her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Harley please don't cry."

Harley then slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I can't help it. I thought I'd never see you again." Joker let out a small chuckle.

"Now why would you ever think of such a thing like that?"

"I don't know." She pouted a little and Joker lightly pinched her cheek.

"Smile Harley! I don't want to see any pouting ok?"

Harley gave him a big smile. And he grinned right along with her.

"That's my girl. I want to always see that smile."

He then bent down and kissed her. Harleen let out a sigh of content. Joker picked her up and set her on top of the table still continuing to kiss her. He then released his lips from her. She whimpered a little at the loss of his lips. He smirked at her.

"So Harls. What do you want to do now?" He started rubbing her legs with his hands, slowly making his way up to her inner thigh. Harley started to become uncomfortable.

"Joker I'm-I'm not ready for what you're implying."

"I see." He settled his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry…" Joker smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Don't be sorry. I would never pressure you into something like that." Harley smiled and then hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding." He giggled.

"Feed me Harls." He said out of nowhere. Harley laughed at him.

"And what do you want to eat?" The Joker tapped his chin and looked up in thought.

"I want…Chinese! YES. I want that."

"I'll go order some then." She tried to get up but the Joker didn't move from between her. She giggled a little.

"Mistah J I can't feed you if you're between my legs." Joker pushed harder between her and growled in her ear.

"I don't know my dear, I kind of like where I am right now." He started to nip and kiss at her neck. Harley quietly moaned in pleasure and reclined her head back. The Joker then quit his torture and stepped away from Harley. She groaned and then got up to get the phone. Joker laughed at the way her face was. Joker then decided to explore Harley's house while he's waiting.

The Joker went into Harley's bedroom and rummaged through her drawers. When he found nothing he proceeded to her closet next. The first thing he noticed in her closet was that it was very empty. Only the suitable amount of clothes and shoes. He then saw a black box with red letterings saying "MEMORIES" He grabbed the box from the shelf and sat down on the floor. When The Joker opened it up he saw several pictures, and a diary.

_She had a diary? I wonder what she writes about…_

He flipped open the book and looked at the first page.

_February 8, 1998 _

_Hi diary! This is my first day of writing in you and I'm so excited. My mommy bought it for me so I can record all of my thoughts and feelings into you. Okay so, I'm 9 years old, I go to a public school, and my best friend is my teddy bear Leo. I don't have many friends…because I'm different to all the other kids. I don't understand them, and because of that I got bullied, and beat on. I don't understand why. I didn't do anything wrong, or did anything to them. Why? I don't feel like writing anymore. It's starting to make me sad. Goodbye diary, I'll see you another day._

He flipped open another page.

_May 13, 1998_

_Today is not a good day. Jason and his friends beat me up real bad in school. They broke my nose, my arm, and my leg and now I'm at the hospital. All I did was bump into him on accident. Why does everyone hate me so much? Please God I just want one real friend, and to just go one day without getting beat on. Please someone help me._

Joker sat there with a stern look on his face. He closed the diary and set it on the floor. He then looked through the box and found a picture of Harley when she was young. He smiled and softly ran his finger over the picture.

"Who would ever want to attack her? She's just so perfect." He then got angry, and was scowling.

"If anyone as much as put their hands on her EVER I will kill them in the worst way possible." He put the picture and the diary back in the box, and then put it in its proper place on the shelf. In that moment Harley came into the room.

"There you are. What are you doing?"

"I was just looking around." Joker walked up to her and swung his arm around her shoulder and walked them both out of the room.

"And…what did you find?" Joker had a straight face, and it worried her. She poked his stomach.

"Tell me pwease Mistah J?" She smiled at him. Joker looked down at her.

"I found your diary Harley."

Harley's smile disappeared. Joker stopped walking and grabbed her chin.

"You never told me you were bullied Harls. But don't worry. You're with me now, and I won't let anyone touch you." He kissed her tenderly and held her tight to his body. He felt her tears mix within their kiss and he reveled at the taste of it. He let go of her lips and put his forehead against hers, gazing at her.

"Let me protect you Harley. Be my girlfriend?"

Harley was in shock. She didn't know what to say. She had one boyfriend in her lifetime and he had cheated on her with another woman, and she cringed at the thoughts of being in a relationship ever since. But the Joker wasn't like the other guy. He's sweet, and committed. He's protective and strong. He's everything she could ever ask for.

_I love him…_

She leaned in and softly kissed his lips, and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him and gave him a large smile.

"Yes. Of course I wanna be your girlfriend." He pushed her up against the wall, and slammed himself up against her.

"Good. Because I had no intention of letting you go anyways."

He crashed his lips against hers and lifted her legs to go around his waist. He pressed himself harshly against her and she moaned out. He took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues started to dance around with each other. He started to rub his hard on repetitively into her and she swung her head back in delight. Before they could go any farther the doorbell rang, ending their little session. Joker chuckled and removed himself from her. Harley looked at the door annoyed.

"Better get the food Harls." He laughed out and went to go sit at the sofa. Harley straightened herself out and made her way to the door and opened it. The delivery man smiled and handed her a big brown bag with the food.

"That'll be $20 ma'am." She dug in her robe pocket and handed him a $50.

"Thank you and keep the change." The man nodded and turned to leave.

Harley closed the door and made her way over to the living room and put the bag on the table. Joker instantly sat up and pulled out his box of food and started devouring it. Harley giggled at him.

"Hungry much?" When Joker swallowed what he had in his mouth he looked at her.

"What do you think? Arkham served shit and it was horrible. Now I have the opportunity to have an actual meal. And I owe it all to you Harls." He smiled at her and began to engulf his food once again.

"At least taste the food." She poked him.

"I can't help it."

She laughed and then began to eat her box.

After they were finished they had decided to watch a Disney movie. They watched Beauty and the Beast.

Harley was snuggled into his chest, and Joker had his right arm around her. Harley hand fallen asleep and left Joker to finish the movie himself. He looked down at her and brushed the hair from her face.

"You know Harley? We're just like them. You're the beauty and I'm the beast. I was someone that was lost, and could not even comprehend happiness. But you came and changed that all. You make me _feel. _As much as I hate it I also _love _it. Thank you Harley. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter in his hold.

_I really do care about her…_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Hate That I Love You**

**Chapter 5**

Harley woke up with a big yawn and stretched herself out. She looked over on the sofa and was displeased when the Joker wasn't there.

Her gaze then lingered onto the cocktail table and saw a note. She moved from her spot on the couch and picked up the note and began to read it.

_Sorry that I had to leave you Harls but I have to go get some things in order. I promise I'll be back by this evening okay?Oh and I ate all of your cake that was in the kitchen! See you later Harley!_

Harley giggled when she was finished and sat up from the couch. She then made her way over to the bathroom and started to unclothe herself.She turned the handles in the shower and warm water shot out. She stepped in and she relaxed immensely and closed her eyes as the warm water cascaded around her body. She thought about the Joker in that moment.

"I wonder where he went…"

The Joker was sitting in a truck pushing numbers into his cell phone. He put it up to his ear and waited as the phone was ringing. Someone picked up.

"Hey J is this you?"

"Yeah. Look Mike I need you to find me a new safe house. One that's completely hidden. I'm going to be having company along with me and I want her to be safe."

"So you got a girl J? How'd that happen?" The Joker chuckled.

"Let's just say that Arkham happened."

"Is she hot?" The Joker frowned.

"Just call me when you find the safe house." He pressed end and stuffed the phone in his pocket and leaned back in his seat.

"She's not hot…She's beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever met." He smiled staring off into space but then he began to scowl.

"I just can't fall for her! I just can't!" He laid his head on the wheel and thought about Harley.

He felt his phone vibrate and he grabbed it from his pocket and answered it.

"What?" He said demandingly.

"Hey J it's me again. Uhm I found a safe house already and it's pretty damn awesome to be frank. It's real cozy for you and your lady."

"That's wonderful! Send me the address!" He said enthusiastically.

"With pleasure." Mike said with pride. The Joker was never really pleased with anyone. He texted him the address.

"There you go J."

"Good work Mike. I'll be seeing you later." He hung up the phone and began to start up the truck, He looked over at the dead body in the seat next to him and laughed.

"You're beginning to smell bad. Time for you to go!" He opened the passenger door and kicked the body out. He then drove away, going to the address of the safe house.

Harley stepped out of the shower and went to dry herself off. All of a sudden she heard repeated knocking on her door. She rolled her eyes and threw the towel around her and exited the bathroom. The knocking occurred again and she grunted.

"Just hold on! I'm coming!" She went to the door and swung it open. She gasped when she saw Dr. Dye.

"Oh my God! Richard what are you doing here?" She pressed her towel closer to herself. Richard let himself in and looked around her apartment suspiciously. He opened doors and examined the rooms. Harley was becoming pissed.

"Richard what the hell are you doing?! You can't just barge into my home like this!"

"I just have to make sure!" He continued to go into other parts of her house. Harley followed close behind him.

"Making sure of WHAT?" She yelled at him. He then swung around and grasped her shoulders.

"I need to make sure that bastard isn't hiding in your house somewhere! That freak knocked me out after he got his hands your files and I just woke up and now…now I have to make sure that you're safe!" He yelled fanatically. Harley cried out in pain from the pressure he was grasping her shoulders.

"Let go of me! I don't need _you _to protect me! The Joker said _he_ would!" She screamed out and Richard let her go. He was glaring at her.

"What the hell do you mean that freak will protect you?! You're the one who needs to be protected from him!" He yelled out at her.

"Don't you EVER call him a freak you asshole! He's the most sweetest guy I've ever meant and you-you _people_ just misjudged him and never understood him! And when I actually took the time to understand him…I fell in love with him. The hell with it I am in LOVE with him!" She screamed out. Richard was irked with her rant and back handed her with incredible force. She fell to the floor with hard crash and looked up at Richard with fear present in her eyes. Richard was huffing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Falling in love with a psychopath?! If you love psychos so much then you're going to love me Harleen! I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

He pounced on Harley and began to try and rip her towel off. She started to cry out and fight him, trying to kick him off but he just punched her in the face leaving her dizzy but she didn't quit fighting. He continued to beat her repeatedly. Her sobs were becoming more violent. She was scared. Really scared.

"Richard stop! JOKER HELP ME! Please oh please come help me!"

After the Joker had finished observing the safe house he went back to the truck and began his drive back to Harley's apartment. He was excited to tell her about the new place. He turned on the radio and put the station to classical music. He hummed the tunes all the way back.

When Joker arrived at the back alley of Harley's apartment he began his climb up to her window. When he was halfway up he heard screaming. His heart began to beat rapidly so he went up the ladder faster. He burst through her window and grabbed his gun from his inner coat pocket and ran into the front of the house.

"HARLEY?!"

He burst into the living room doors only to see a very familiar man trying to force himself on a beaten Harley. All the Joker saw was red.

He ran with tremendous speed and rammed into the man causing him to fall off of Harley. He then grabbed the man by the neck and pinned him harshly onto the wall. He looked over the man and his eyes slightly widened in realization. His realization quickly turned into deep rage as he tightened his grip.

"If it isn't Dr. Dye. I wasn't expecting you here."

He gripped Richard's neck even more making breathing virtually impossible. Richard started coughing and shaking. He looked the Joker in the eye.

"She was supposed to be mine. Not some lunatics!" He wheezed out, and the Joker smiled darkly at him. There was no humor in his smile.

"Well you know what Doctor? She's MINE. You put your filthy disgusting hands on MY woman! MY WOMAN! I sure hope you know that this will be your last day breathing. Because I'm going to KILL YOU!"

He then turned Richard around and began to slam his head into the wall with horrendous strength instantly cracking his head with the first impact. He then ripped of Richard's pants and crushed his dick with the heel of his foot. Richard screamed out with the most agonizing pain. Joker continued to crush his penis until it was just a shriveled up mass of bloody meat. The Joker proceeded to break all of his limbs making him crippled and leaving him unable to move. The Joker stepped back and looked at his handy work and began to laugh his maniacal laugh. He pointed his gun straight at his head.

"Do you understand the consequences when you mess with me? Do you understand the consequences when you mess with my harlequin? AND DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT WHEN YOU FINALLY UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES YOU'LL END UP DEAD?!" He yelled with furious rage. Richard cried and started begging for his life.

"P-please! I'm so sorry! Let me go I promise I won't mess with you and her anymore! Just please don't kill me PLEASE!" The Joker gave a dark chuckle and cocked his gun.

"I don't care what you say you useless piece of shit! You can beg for your life as much as you want, but I have made my decision. I AM going to kill you for what you did. And I say you die now." He pulled the trigger and BAM! The Joker made a perfect shot right in the middle of Richard's forehead. Richard's body fell back and blood began to pour out onto the floor.

The Joker turned and looked at Harley. His face went into total sadness as he made his way over to her. He took off his deep purple leather jacket and wrapped Harley into it. He then held her in his arms very carefully so he wouldn't hurt her. Harley let out a small bloody smile. And she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Harley I'm so sorry. I should have never left you here by yourself. This is all my fault!" The Joker said dejectedly. He was shaking.

"No Joker. This isn't your fault so don't blame yourself. All that matters is that you came for me. That's all that matters. I still love you." She snuggled close to him. The Joker picked her up bridal style and kissed her nose.

"You're so perfect Harley. I'll fix you up no worries ok?" He began to walk out the front door, gun in hand just in case.

"Where are we going?" Harley asked curiously. Joker gave her a bright smile.

"To our new home."


End file.
